Eclipse: The Untold Story
by twilightiseverything
Summary: During the iconic newborn army fight, one sneaky little newborn found a way to escape, and now he/she is planning to create a newborn army of their own. Will the Cullens be able to stop this newborn before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1- Phonecall

**Authors Note: Here's my first chapter! I really enjoyed writing this and Chapter 2 will be out soon! If you enjoy the story so far please leave a good review (It is highly appreciated). Also please note that none of these characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for my personal enjoyment. Happy Reading! :)**

Edward continued to stand there in silence, as still and as quiet as a statue. It was beginning to make me incredibly anxious. In less than a split second, Edward's expression had turned from confused to angered, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, what is it?" I whined. He slightly turned his head to face me.

"It's nothing you should be worried about, my family most definitely will take care of it." The fact that Edward said I shouldn't worry, made me even more uneasy about the situation, which by the way, I still had absolutely no clue what it was about.

"What is it?" I repeated. He let out a sigh.

"The newborn army. One somehow escaped and got away. I can smell his trail." It took me a few seconds to exam the information he had spoken. A newborn got away, and with my luck, there's no doubt that he'll be coming back. Specifically for me as well... with my damn human scent that Riley passed around to all of those blood thirsty newborn vampires.

Edward's cell phone rang, I figured it was Alice who had probably seen the whole forthcoming of the deceitful newborn already played out in her head. Let me explain it a little more thoroughly. Edward's sister, Alice, has a very unique quality to her quirky self. Like Edward, who can read minds, Alice also has a useful aspect, she can tell the future.

"Alice." Edward's voice had returned back to a calm, relaxed tone. He had probably sensed my distress, and didn't want to it to increase. A classic Edward move.

As I had stated before, Edward can read minds. But strangely, he somehow can't manage to read mine. Which by the way, I'm extremely thankful for. But still, it makes me feel as if there is something wrong with my brain. He can read almost everyone's thoughts, but mine. It will forever and always continue to confuse me.

"C'mon Bella, we're going to go see my family." Edward grabbed me by the legs and placed me onto his rock solid, stone cold back, he then started to run faster than the speed of lightning. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even remember seeing Edward hang up his phone.


	2. Chapter 2- Sneaky Newborn

**Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :)**

As Edward ran, trees faded behind us and the night sky had developed into a blur. The only thing that stayed put, was Edward. Although his speed was extremely rapid, his legs didn't seem to move that fast. Maybe it was the fact that Edward was moving so incredibly quick, that the movement of his legs was impossible for the human eye to interpret, like flitting. _Vampire thing,_ I inferred.

Before I knew it, we were at the Cullen house, or should I say… the Cullen's extraordinarily large mansion. Since Dr. Cullen, otherwise known as Carlisle, is a doctor, money isn't much of an issue for the Cullen coven.

"What did Alice say during that phone call?" I asked. Edward hesitated.

"Well, let's just say, this pesky newborn has a large future ahead of him. Everyone will explain inside." He took my nervous hand and led me to the door that involuntarily invites you into the lovely house of the Cullen residence.

"Bella dear, don't worry, we will have this all under control," Edward's mother, Esme was the first to speak. Her soothing words didn't at all calm me down though. The looks on everyone's faces made me realise that this event would be a more difficult dilemma than it seemed.

"What exactly is this newborn's plan, and why is the tension around here telling me that I should be more uptight about this situation?" I'd questioned.

"Alice, why don't you explain it to Bella, after all, you are the one who had seen this thoughtless newborn's future played out for you in your head." Carlisle had suggested.

"Alright." Alice had responded willingly.

"Edward is right, there is a devious new vampire out lurking, but what he hadn't realised on his own, was that this vampire has plans like Victoria did. The newborn vampire that got out has plans to go back to Seattle, where the newborn army was originally created by Riley and Victoria, I'm sure he's back there now. But he also had plans to start his own army and come back to haunt you, Bella. The difference between this vampire, and Victoria, was that Victoria was very wise, she knew how to control the newborns. This new vampire, was changed less than a year ago, he won't be anywhere as close to how intelligent or experienced Victoria was." Alice said with a complexed tone.

"What Alice is getting to, is that this young vampire won't know how to keep these newborns under control, which in some cases, could be a good thing. But these newborns will be instinctively wild, and more anxious for blood than you can believe, more than the newborns that attacked us nearly a month ago. But worst of all, the leader won't know when to stop creating these bloodthirsty beasts. He will just continue to create them until he is satisfied with the result." Jasper had stated.

Now I really understood what was going on. There is a reckless newborn in Seattle, and was going to attempt to devise more reckless newborns, then he was going to find and kill me. I started shaking apprehensively.

Edward put his cold hand on my shoulder.

"We are going to fix this, I promise you Bella. Please stop worrying, it's beginning to make me feel uneasy" Edward softly whispered into my ear.

"Honestly though Bella, you're such a worry wart, we have this under control, right guys?" Emmett, Edward's youngest and strongest brother asked.

The Cullen family looked at each other, with an expression that seemed far from hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3- The Plan

**Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 3! I really enjoyed writing this Chapter!**

Seconds had very quickly turned to minutes, and before we knew it, we'd all been here for over an hour, solutionless. With the Cullens, or as I assume, all vampires in general, time leaps at an accelerated speed. According to Edward, days fly by like years do, but this has been the only time I'd actually seen the Cullen's stumped.

Alice was the first one to break the long and dreadful silence.

"Guys! I think I know what to do," she exclaimed happily.

After therougly playing out Alice's idea in his head, Edward's gold tinted eyes lit up.

"I was overthinking this situation way too much, we all were. Alice's solution is simple, and most definitely will work," Edward remarked.

Alice squealed with glee. She must be ecstatic that she came up with this solution herself.

"Well go on and tell us! You do realise this newborn clan is enlarging by the minute, right?" Emmett stated, clearly annoyed.

Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright Emmett, calm yourself. Considering the fact that we can't all just go and fight this army like we did with the recent newborn clan, Ifigured we must do it little by little, starting off with their leader." Alice pointed out jubilantly.

Everyone seemed to think that this idea that had sparked in Alice's mind will work out perfectly, including me.

"I'm very impressed Alice, this plan that you stirred up, surely will do the trick we've been searching for," Carlisle mentioned.

As Edward drove me home in his shiny, freshly polished, silver Volvo, I assured myself everything was going to turn out okay. The Cullens would destroy these awful newborns, then my life would hopefully return back to normal. The biggest threats, James, Laurent, and Victoria are all now deceased, so after this newborn problem is dealt with, I truly shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Before I knew it, the Volvo's headlights had stepped foot into none other, but my father's house.

"Thanks for the ride Edward. Will I see you tonight?" I flashed him a grin.

"Of course… unless you don't want me to come."

"No! Edward please come," I pleaded.

"Then I'll be there, no doubt," he showed off my favourite crooked smile before he drove off into the starry night.

From outside, I could see through the window that Charlie, my dad, was laying on the couch watching the baseball game. His usual routine.

"Hey Dad," I'd greeted as soon as I unlocked the front door.

"Hey Bells! There's some leftover pizza on the counter if your hungry."

"Oh dammit! Sorry I wasn't home to cook you dinner," I'd apologised. I very rarely forget about cooking dinner, but whenever I do, I always feel bad afterwards.

"No worries, I haven't had pizza in a while anyways,"

"Alright, if you say so, I'm kinda tired though Dad, I think I'm gonna hit the sack" I told Charlie.

"Kay, night' Bells."

"Night', " I responded.

I ran up the stairs to brush my teeth and get changed into my pajamas, but as soon as I opened the door leading into my bedroom, Edward was already there, reading my copy of "Wuthering Heights,"

"I still don't understand why you enjoy this book so much," He'd said to me. I just laughed in response.

I got tucked into the covers of my bed. It's summer, but for some reason, Mother Nature loves to keep the residents of Forks, Washington freezing all year long.

"When are we going to leave for Seattle?" I'd questioned Edward. From the looks of Alice's astonishing plan, it seemed like we might be staying in Seattle for a while. I really should get a heads up as to when I should start packing.

"In a few days. We have to leave soon, before this newborn decides to change too many humans. Apparently, he's already created around 30 of them." This took me by surprise.

"30?! What?! How?! That's even more than we had to fight last month, and we had and extra pack of wolves helping us out!" I cried out hysterically.

"My point. You know you should really quiet down, Charlie will start to suspect things. Oh and speaking of Charlie, we're going to have to think of an excuse as to why you won't be home during the fight." Edward reminded me.

"I'll figure it out, I always do," I managed to answer back during a yawn.

"Sleep Bella, you're tired. You also have a pretty large week ahead of you." Edward said while stroking my hair soothingly.

"True," I agreed.

Edward then started to hum the tune to my lullaby, and I began to dose off into a world that made more sense.

 **Author's Notes: Chapter 4 will be out soon! If you enjoy my story so far, or have some constructive criticism that can help to make my story better, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
